To infinity and beyond
by The amazing Harold
Summary: No soy muy buena haciendo sumarios, de echo no recuerdo haber echo ninguno nunca pero dadle una oportunidad al fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero que la disfrutéis si os gusta pedir mas, esto es solo la primera parte..un fragmentito, si queréis mas pedirlo  
no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que disfrutéis tanto con la historia como disfruto yo escribiendola.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que un pequeño mounstro llegase a sus vidas, y uno desde que entro la pequeña princesita. Se encontraba recordando estos momentos cuando un llanto agudo rompió todo silencio de la noche.

-Rob…-Farfulló Kristen que se encontraba atravesada en el pecho de él, con la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el aroma.-Te toca a ti.

-Pero Kristen…-Intentó Robert acariciando con la yema de los dedos la espalda de Kristen-Ayer también me toco a mi..

En el momento que iba a contestar una personita despeinada, con los ojos del mismo color que el de su madre, ahora hinchados por el sueño y agarrando su osito favorito les miraba suplicante.

-Api..Ami..Podfa..-Intentó el pequeño con el chupete en la boca.-

A Kristen le dio pena y le echó a su lado acunándole y cantándole bajito al oido mientras el pequeño se quedaba dormido. Robert por su parte se encaminó hacia la habitación de la pequeña, la cogió en brazos y comenzó a mecerla con amor.

-Vamos enana…tienes que dormir porque papi tiene sueño.-La pequeña le miraba con sus mismos ojos azules y le acarició la creciente barba, al acto Robert puso una sonrisa de padre atontado como hacía cada vez que su hija menor le sorprendía. Al verla bostezar empezó a tararear una nana que, alguna vez escribió para el que sería el amor de su vida, su todo, su Kristen

CONTINUARA..  
Si queréis claro. :)  
Queria dar las gracias a Maite..por ser como es por aguantarme y por motivarme y por su fic equivocarse (teneris que leerlo)  
A Aroa, por ser como es, porque me animo a escribir como Maite, por estar siempre ahí, no dejes que nadie quite la sonrisa de tu rostro.  
A Leslie (o con Y no se..T.T) en fin por ser otra de las primeras en leer el fic y decir que le gustaba :)  
A Alexa por decir que mis versos era buenos por darme inspiración. Sobre todo dar las gracias a estas 4 chicas por ser como son y hacer de mis días mas llevaderos os quiero.  
A Irene, a Candy por ser la primera de todas en leerlo, a Elías, a Alba por sus caras cuando lo lee, Paula, Isa, mis padres por dejarme ser una escritora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí esta la continuación de el de antes, si os gusta dejarme algún review mis armas que no os cuesta, enjoy it ;)**

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la niña al final se quedo dormida Robert volvió a su habitación, al ver al pequeño dormido suspiró con resignación, otra noche sin poder fundirse en su amor, otra noche sin poder abrazarla, se echó al lado de Chris y les arropó, en ese momento su hijo se removió y se abrazó fuerte a su padre, el cual sonrió y dejo que el sueño se apoderase de él.

Kristen fue la primera en despertar, al ver a su hijo y a su amor dormidos no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, puede que su pequeño príncipe Christian tuviera sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, pero cada día que pasaba era como un pequeño Robert Pattinson en potencia. Intentó lentamente levantarse intentando no despertar a su pequeño sin éxito.

-Shh, Christian sigue durmiendo aún es demasiado pronto.-Le susurró al oído justo cuando el pequeño se volvió a acomodar contra su padre y se quedo dormido.  
Kristen se dirigió entonces a la habitación de su hija Anna, y al entrar la vio de pie en la cuna sonriendole al mas puro estilo de su padre, la cogió en brazos y la acunó.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo le preparamos un rico desayuno a papi y al mounstruito de Chris?- La pequeña la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin entender nada y por inercia sonrió.  
Se encaminaron a la cocina y después de un rato el desayuno estuvo listo:  
Tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate para Rob y un puré de fruta para Christian. Cuando lo hubo dispuesto todo se encamino a la habitación y se acercó a un Robert dormido.

-Cariño…Rob…Arriba…-Decía mientras depositaba suaves besos por su torso.-  
-Mmmm…-Se removió un sonriente Robert que la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró sensualmente al oído-Quiero despertar así todos los días de mi vida…-Y dicho esto la beso lentamente, era un beso suave, lento, húmedo, pero sin duda camino de algo…  
-Rob…para…Chris puede despertar…-Suspiró y muy a su pesar dejó que el cuerpo de su amada se separase para ir hasta su hijo que al escuchar la voz de su madre en el oído despertó abrazándola.-

-Venga dormilones, arriba, el desayuno ya está listo.-Bajo a la cocina para darle el biberón a Anna cuando al rato bajo sonriendo Rob portando en brazos a Christian.  
Rob se acercó a su plato y empezó a comérselo con lentitud, saboreándolo, alabando cada poco las facultades culinarias de su amor. Christian…Era un caso aparte. El pequeño se negaba a comer, ni el método del avión ni el de "Una por papá" le funcionaba, al final a las duras se lo comió pero hizo tal estropicio que hubo que bañarle. Después de unos juegos con su madre, esta le colocó el pañal y salió del baño a cogerle la ropa limpia que ponerle. Por delante de la puerta paso Bear y a Christian le brillaron los ojos como solían brillarle cuando tramaba algo. En menos de un minuto el perro salió corriendo despavorido seguido de un Christian que portaba una pistola de agua y no dejaba de disparar al pobre perro. Rob al ver la escena salió corriendo de los dos ante la mirada divertida de Kristen y de Anna. Cuando por fin le atrapó le miro con ojos serios.  
-Christian Andre…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que el mounstruito le disparo con el agua en al boca, arrancando carcajadas por parte de Kristen y de Anna.  
Al final no le quedo más remedio a Robert que estallar en carcajadas. Después de un rato de risas y cosquillas decidieron que era hora de ir a ver a sus abuelos, le pusieron a Christian unos tejanos, unas zapatillas, un jersey a juego con sus ojos y un abrigo. A Anna en cambio le enfundaron en un bonito vestido, unas minibailarinas y un abrigo, la sentaron en su carro y salieron al frío de Londres. Por el camino el pequeño Chris, en brazos de su padre admiraba los escaparates que tenía en su alcanze mientras le daba vueltas a su chupete dentro de su boca, mientras Anna se había quedado dormida abrazando su mantita. Al llegar a casa de sus abuelos Christian salto de los brazos a los de sus abuelos depositando dos besos en sus mejillas, después como un pequeño bólido salió corriendo a donde se encontraban sus tías para que le contasen historias sobre su padre cuando él era pequeño y sobre todo su historia favorita la de cómo conoció a su madre. Mientras tanto en el comedor los adultos se divertian hablando de sus temas.

-Papa, ¿Podríais quedaros con Christian y Anna mañana por la noche?-Preguntó Robert.-  
-Claro que sí hijo, no lo dudes pero, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó su inocente madre.  
-Bueno, es que Kristen y yo queríamos tener una noche juntos y tranquilos…-Comentó en voz baja mientras ambos se ponían rojos.-  
Después de toda la tarde con confidencias y risas llegó el momento de despedirse, cenar, y salir a dar una vuelta por las calles ambientadas por el espíritu navideño. La cena trancurrió sin percances, el pequeño Christian se comió la papilla de de pescado sin rechistar. Mientras paseaban empezaron a caer una fina capa de nieve, los pequeños los miraban maravillados los copos de nieve, decidieron volver a casa antes de que apretase, al llegar a casa Anna se había quedado dormida y ni siquiera se despertó cuando su madre le quito su ropa y le puso su pijama favorito de la Hello Kitty. Pero Chris estaba emocionado y no dejaba de avasallar a su padre a preguntas.  
-Api, Api, ¿Mañana vamod a jugad con la nieve?-Preguntaba mientras Robert le colocaba el pijama y le echaba en la cama.  
-¡Claro! Y haremos un gran, gran muñeco de nieve.-Termino de arroparlo y colocarle el chupete.-  
-¡Y se llamará frosty!-Chilló el pequeño emocionado.-  
-Se llamará como tú quieras que se llame, pero mañana ahora a dormir campeón.-Besó su frente dulcemente y se agachó para comprobar que debajo de la cama de su hijo no habían mounstros, salió y apagó la luz.  
Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto se detuvo en la de su pequeña princesa y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a su amada reina cantandole con dulzura a su hija. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta y en ese momento Kristen se giró y en ese momento sus ojos conectaron con esa magia que solo sabían generar ellos. Se fue acercando a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, fue inevitable, no pudieron evitarlo ni tampoco quisieron, sus bocas se devoraban hambrientas, sus lenguas luchaban una batalla donde nadie era ni ganador ni vencido, cuando llegaron a su habitación Rob se puso rápidamente encima de ella sin dejar de besarle, poco a poco las piezas de ropa sobraban, la luz tenue que entraba por la habitación procedente de las calles de Londres ajena a los dos amantes que daban rienda suelta a su pasión, llegó el momento, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Robert se fundió en ella disfrutando de su calidez, eran la perfecta canción; ritmo,melodia, y sonidos unidos a la perfección cuando el climax les golpeó Kristen se abrazo fuertemente a Robert.

-Te amo-susurró Kristen contra su hombro.-  
-No mas que yo a ti-Respondió Rob besándole en el pelo y quedándose profundamente dormidos

**Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a dos personas importantes en mi vida :MIS PADRES, GRACIAS gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo y a plasmar lo que siento, por luchar por lo que quiero y por no rendirme nunca.**  
**A los protagonistas de esta historia, por hacer que todo sea posible, por no rendirse por no caer en el camino simplemente KEEP CALM ´CAUSE ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN. **  
**Gracias a Aroa, Maite, Alexa, Leslie por ser tan maravillosas, en estos momentos odio las distancias solo por ellas.**  
**A Irene y nuestra imitación de la risa de Aro, A candela por aguantar todas mis perdidas de inspiración, a Elías, Alba,Isa,Paula**

**Y no me olvido de ti enano, gracias por hacer que todas las canciones cobren sentido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí esta otro de los capítulos, no sé cuantos haré (Depende de si os gusta) Pero ya llevo 6 que iré subiendo...Perdón si hay faltas y disfrutad**

El día había amanecido tranquilo, Anna y Chris parecían no tener ganas por despertarse, aquello le gustó, empezó a cubrir de besos la espalda desnuda de Kristen,la piel suave y tibia de ella le volvía loco. Sonrió al ver que su amada se removía hasta quedar de cara a él.  
-Mmm, buenos días tesoro.-Le decía mientras depositaba suaves besos por su mentón.-  
Deberías de afeitarte.  
-Buenos días pequeña-Sonrió Rob, le encantaba que Kristen se despertase tan mimosa.-Ni hablar, sabes que lo que más te gusta de mi es mi barba.

Cuando iba a dar la conversación por terminada de forma bastante erótica, se escucharon unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban y el pequeño mounstruito de Christian entró como un torbellino en la habitación.  
-Api!Api! Ami! Ami! Dijisteis que hoy jugaríamos con la nieve, ¡Arriba!-Los dos rieron al ver la excitación de su hijo mayor y muy a su pesar se levantaron.

Prepararon un buen desayuno tostadas y café para ellos y un bol de bob esponja con leche caliente y cereales para Christian. Cuando quedaron satisfechos, Kristen se encargó de vestir de forma adecuada a su hijo, tarea que no fue nada fácil ya que Christian no dejaba de moverse. Cuando hubo terminado, Rob hizo su aparición y cogió a su hijo en brazos saliendo a la calle, no sin antes depositar un dulce besos en los labios de Kristen,la cual sonrió como una tonta enamorada y se fue camino de despertar a su hija. Mientras le daba el desayuno a Anna, los chicos se dedicaron a crear a "Frosty" el muñeco de nieve como Christian le había apodado. Le colocaron de todo: Una zanahoria roja para la nariz, piedras para los ojos y la sonrisa, un gorro y una bufanda para que no cogiese frío.  
Cuando ambos quedaron gratamente satisfechos por el resultado, echaron una carrera junto con bear para ver quien llegaba antes. Cuando entraron vieron a Kristen leyéndole el mismo cuento que Rob le leía a su hija. Esta al escuchar la voz de su padre, esta se removió hasta que a Kristen no le quedo otra que acercarse y dejársela a Rob con cuidado en sus brazos mientras Christian tiraba de su mano.

-Mami, ya esta echo Frosty, ¡Ven a verlo! ¡Corre,corre!- El pequeño se subió a Bear como si fuese un vaquero y tirándole de la correa hizo que el perro echase a correr hacia el muñeco mientras sus padres escuchaban las pequeñas carcajadas del pequeño.  
Al llegar observó admirada el gran trabajo que habían echo sus dos hombrecitos favoritos.  
-¿Quién lo ha hecho?-Preguntó mientras el brazo de Robert la estrechaba por la cintura con infinita dulzura.  
-¡Yo!-Dijo un orgulloso Christian-Pero puede que papa me haya ayudado un poquito, pero poquito poquito!-Ante la ocurrencia del pequeño los dos adultos estallaron en carcajadas.  
-¿Sabéis que vais a hacer esta noche? ¡Vais a ir a casa de los abuelos!-Sonrió Robert, tenía ganas de prepararle algo romántico a Kristen, y después, tal vez, hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer…Dejó que su mente volase hasta que una bola de neive golpeó su cara y vio a Kristen que la miraba sonriente, una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro y empezaron una guerra de nieve en la que Rob iba ganando hasta que Christian decidió ponerse de parte de su madre, al final, Rob agotado se dejo caer en la mullida nieve.  
-¡Esta bien! ¡Habéis ganado!¡Me rindo!-Rió cuando notó a Bear lamerle la cara y a Anna hacerle cosquillas junto con Christian y Kristen.  
Tras un gran rato que pasaron jugando y riendo en la nieve, decidieron entrar en casa y beberse una gran taza de chocolate caliente con nata, frente a la chimenea. Después Rob preparó el pijama, el peluche y sus biberones en una bolsa grande.  
-Kristen, llévalos tú que yo tengo que preparar unas cosas para esta noche…

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿Qué le habrá preparado Robert?¿Será lo que Kristen espera?  
****Bueno, no tengo mucha a gente a quien dedicárselo, se lo dedicó a Maite,Aroa,Alexa,Leslye.  
****A todos los que han echo Review,Fav,y me siguen, GRACIAS significa mucho para mi, leéis mis pequeños desvarios.  
A Irene por simplemente haber existido y haber entrado en mi vida, a Candela por hacer que las aburridas clases sean un poco más divertidas.  
Y gracias a la gente que ahora mismo este leyendo este documento, espero vuestras opiniones siempre desde el respeto y para mejorar.  
Y otra vez gracias a ti enano, por hacer que las estrellas brillen en el cielo.**

Nos leemos :)


	4. Chapter 4 parte 2

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de TIAB (Me ha quedado bonito y todo) Espero que os guste y disfrutéis con él, las lectoras tenéis un papel importante para mi así que seguidme en Twitter " VeeRoo12 " Y dejadme vuestras sugerencias como capítulos específicos etc, segundo, perdón por las faltas y disfrutad.**

En cuanto escuchó como la puerta de su casa se cerraba se puso manos a la obra.  
Primero llamó a un buen restaurante tailandés sabiendo que ese era el favorito de Kristen, puso el cd de sus canciones, las que habían sido importantes para ellos en el reproductor de música y esparció pétalos de rosa por toda la casa terminando la decoración de miles de velas por cada rincón intentando darle un toque más romántico a la situación. Colocó una nota por fuera de la puerta y se fue a esperar a que Kristen volviese.

Cuando Kristen llegó vio un extraño papel pegado a la puerta, el cual, abrió y leyó mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro:  
"Hola preciosa señora Pattinson (Adoro como suena, nunca te harías una idea de cuanto), hacía tiempo que tenía planeado hacerte la mujer más dichosa del mundo, sé que ya lo eres, pero aún más espero que te guste todo  
Te amo,  
Robert"  
Al terminar Kristen notó que se le aceleraba el corazón, como aquella primera vez que lo vio sin saber muy bien como logró introducir la llave en la cerradura. Al verlo todo decorado sintió como sus ojos se humedecían sus ojos, adoraba la faceta romántica de Rob, aun que últimamente con los niños no se lo había podido mostrar, fue caminando mirandolo todo hasta llegar al salón cuando noto unos fuertes brazos abrazandola por la espalda.  
-¿Espero haberte sorprendido señora Pattinson?-Le susurró con voz sensual al oído-  
-S-si..esta genial..¡me encanta amor! ¡Pero nada de señora! ¡Señorita!-Rió levemente-  
Empezaron a cenar, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, devorándose con la mirada, diciéndolo todo sin decir nada, simplemente estando en su burbuja personal.  
Mientras comían, Kristen escuchó una leve música encantadora que se detuvo a escuchar, noto como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin poder esperar más se levanto haciendo que Robert se levantase preocupado y le beso como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, como pudo, Robert la cargó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevó a la habitación dejándola con dulzura en su colchón para seguidamente colocarse encima suya mientras volvía a besarse, fuera empezó a llover con fuerza pero ellos eran ajenos a todos esto mientras daban rienda suelta a su pasión, poco a poco los besos se tornaron más urgentes la ropas empezaron a sobrar y se ocuparon de que eso no fuese un problema.  
Se unieron en una sola persona lentamente, dando suaves y lentas embestidas, poco a poco no fue suficiente, los besos se tornaron mordiscos y chupetones y las caricias se tornaron arañazos en la espalda, Robert fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que ambos notaron como alcanzaron el clímax a la vez.  
-Te amo tantísimo-Susurró Robert.  
-Y yo a ti pero tengo miedo Robert, mucho miedo, miedo de que conozcas a otra chica mientras ruedes alguna película y ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón-susurró Kristen mirandole.  
-¿Aún no te has enterado?-Preguntó Robert enarcando una ceja-  
-¿De qué?-Le miro interrogativa Kristen.  
-Keep calm..'cause Robsten is Unbroken..-río leve Robert besándole de nuevo, y volvieron a amarse hasta que quedaron dormidos por tanto esfuerzo.

**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo dedicandole el capitulo a la gente mas importante para mi (Añadiendo algunas personas nuevas) a este humilde Fic:  
****A Maite, Aroa (Por hacerme RT para darme a conocer, GRACIAS de verdad :3) A Alexa, Leslye, en fin a mis amores del Whatsapp y twitter  
****Otra vez a Irene por hacerme sonreir y cotillear entre nosotras, A candela por también hacerme RT, a Lorena, a todas las personas que me leen(Significa muchísimo para mi, ya que me hacéis que quiera seguir adelante con este proyecto que comenzó cuando el rumor) Otra vez a mis chicas de arriba que ahora que recuerdo me dieron ideas para los nombres de los niños (Christian y Anna) Como los de 50 shades i Know pero los segundos nombres no lo son JÁ xD (Christian Andrew Pattinson, Anna Jaymes Pattinson)  
En fin, que lo alargo mucho, subiré capitulo todos los días hasta que llegue al que tengo escrito y repito si queréis alguna escena especifica pedídmela sin vergüenza, Nos leemos, os adoro, más vale quemarse que morir lentamente, Vero.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, otro capítulo más, provecharé en el puente para terminar de subir todos, Intentaré actualizar todos los días ya que los tengo guardados en el ordenador todos los que llevo escritos, asi que nada más que añadir, repito si queréis alguna escena especifica pedidla (Que me quedo sin ideas T.T) Bueno, poco más que decir y enyoy it ;)**

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación, golpeándole suavemente en la espalda, Kristen abrió los ojos y vio como Rob todavía dormía abrazado a ella. Le encantaba verlo dormir, como si nada pudiera perturbar su sueño, empezó a darle ligeros y pequeños besos por su mentón hasta llegar a su oreja ,Alli se entretuvo un rato mordiendo y saboreando su lóbulo.  
-Robert..Arriba…tenemos que desayunar e ir a por nuestras pequeñas perfecciones…-Repetía mientras ahora se centraba en su cuello.-  
-Princesa… si sigues dándome esos besos, creo que dejaré a nuestros hijos todo el día con mis padres para así poder disfrutar de ti…-Sonrió terminando de ponerse encima de ella-Además…Creo que el pequeño "Robby" le han entusiasmado esos besos matinales…no crees…?-Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos mientras entraba lentamente en ella.-  
-Dios…Cariño…Eres insaciable…y…Si, creo que a "Robby" le han gustado mis besos matinales…-Contestaba entre jadeos Kristen.-  
Cuando terminaron de amarse por primera vez en ese día, Kristen decidió que era un buen momento para tomar una ducha, mientras Robert dijo que él se encargaría de el desayuno.  
Mientras bajaba por la cocina notaba como sus fosas nasales se encontraban con el olor a café y tostadas que tanto adoraba.  
-Pensé que querrías reponer fuerzas por todo el esfuerzo físico de ayer y esta mañana…-Le susurraba al oído mientras le estrechaba contra su pecho y besaba el hueco de debajo de la oreja.-Me encanta como hueles a fresas…-Le mordió suavemente el lóbulo solo como él sabía.-  
-R-Rob…P-Por favor…-A duras penas encontraba una frase coherente y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió separarse de él.-  
Después de terminar de comer el desayuno, decidió Kristen (Porque a Robert todavía le apetecía seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo) que ya era hora de ir a por sus hijos.  
Al llegar un Christian recién levantado les acogió aún sujetando a Teddy y el chupete puesto, la pequeña Anna estaba viendo Dora la exploradora tan entusiasmada mientras bebía el biberón que su abuela les había preparado a los dos que ni siquiera fue a recibirlos.  
-Bueno, pequeñajos ¿Qué os parece si ahora cuando desayunéis volvemos a casa y montamos el árbol de navidad y decoramos la casa?-Al escuchar la pregunta a los pequeños les entró demasiada prisa por volver a casa, desayunaron rápido y fueron a por la ropa. Después de despedirse y cargar todo en el coche se encaminaron a casa. Al llegar a casa el pequeño Christian seguido de cerca por su hermana Anna que ya empezaba a gatear, fueron a saludar a Bear.  
-¡Papa! Vamos a poner el árbol- Gritó Chris emocionado a través de su chupete.  
-Tranquilo Christian, primero tenemos que sacar el árbol y la decoración, además este año le toca poner la estrella a Anna.  
Al terminar de escuchar lo que su padre le había dicho empezó a llorar chillando con la fuerza de sus pulmones escupiendo el chupete.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué este llanto?-Preguntó Kristen cuando se acerco al comedor cargando al pequeño en sus brazos, acunándolo con dulzura.-  
-Pues que papa no me deja poner la estrella y dice que la tiene que poner la tonta de Anna…-Le contó el relato el pequeño mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro.-  
-¡Pero bueno Christian! ¿Y ese vocabulario? No hay que insultar, ¿Por qué no ponéis la estrella los dos príncipe?-Intentó Kristen razonar con el pequeño mientras le daba tiernos besos en su cabecita.-  
Después de un rato de negociación Chris aceptó con la condición de que podría cenar 3 veces pizza al mes y podría ver películas de dinosaurios malos con papa.  
Después de toda la tarde decorando la casa con diferentes luces de colores, llegó el momento del árbol. Le pusieron las bolas de los personajes Disney, los adornos de colores dorados y plateados y tocó el momento de poner la estrella.  
Rob se encargó de cargar a Anna en sus brazos mientras Kristen hizo lo mismo con Christian, su padre les puso en la estrella en manos de los pequeños, Anna y Christian la colocaron con todo el cuidado del mundo, pero cuando parecía que ya estaba bien colocada, la estrella se precipitó al suelo desde lo más alto del árbol, haciéndose añicos. Los pequeños empezaron a llorar mientras intentaban dar pobres explicaciones.  
-Shh, no lloréis papa siempre tiene la solución ¿A que si cariño?-Le sonrió Kristen a Rob que en ese momento saco una estrella idéntica a la anterior-Vuestro abuelo me ha contado que cuando Kristen era pequeña siempre se le caía la primera estrella que colocaba, por eso el siempre tenía una de repuesto para que ella no se pusiera triste como ahora vosotros…¿Lo volvemos a intentar ahora con más cuidadito pequeños?  
Sonriendo se volvieron a subirse en brazos de sus padres y colocaron la estrella que esta vez sí se mantuvo quieta en lo más alto del árbol que habían colocado.  
-¡Papa, papa! ¡Ya esta puesta y ahora no se cae!-Chillaba Christian mientras su hermana reía y daba pequeñas palmaditas con sus manos.-  
-¡Muy bien chicos! ¿Veis como si que podríais ponerla?-Dijeron a su vez Robert y Kristen mientras abrazaban y besaban a sus hijos.  
-Bueno, es hora de cenar-Comentó Kristen dejando a Chris al lado de Anna en el sofá. Después de cenar su pizza como Kristen le había prometido a Christian, estuvieron dándoles mimos y jugando con ellos. Les dieron un biberón y los pequeños cayeron dormidos al instante en el sofá. Con cuidado los fueron dejando a cada uno en su cama.  
-¿Crees que hemos hecho un buen trabajo con nuestros hijos?-Preguntó Kristen mientras abrazaba a Rob ya metidos en sus camas-  
-Claro amor…no podríamos haber hecho mejor trabajo, además demos gracias de que no han salido tan revoltosos como yo…-Rió Rob introduciendo sus manos por la camisa suya que Kristen siempre usaba para dormir, acariciándole la espalda-  
-Bueno..Christian es un poco travieso… y pone las mismas caras que pones tú…-Rió intentando contener un bostezo sin conseguirlo-Buenas noches rob, Te amo no lo olvides…-Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios-  
-¿Olvidar que la chica más guapa, inteligente y fuerte me ama? Jamás es más me siento afortunado…No olvides yo lo muchísimo que te amo Kristen Jaymes Stewart…-Sonrío antes de dejar que Morfeo les arrastrase al mundo de los sueños.-

**Bueno...Creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, de nuevo daros las gracias a los que me leéis y hacéis que quiera seguir escribiendo (Porque supongo que os gustará la historia)**  
**Como siempre dedicarselo a Aroa,Maite Alexa,Leslye,Candela,Irene,Marta,mis padres... y como esto sirve para dar mi opinión...ahora la daré sobre el altercado del aeropuerto, primer decir que lo que le contestó Robert fue lo más fino que le contestó, ya que si llegó a estar yo ahí ahora mismo escribiría esto entre rejas por agresión (Si suena fuerte pero así es) en fin dejemos al pobre paparazzi Nonsten que siga viviendo por que en este mundo debe de haber de todo...-.-" Pero aún así, creo que soy yo robert y se hubiese tragado el micro, la maleta y hasta el avión y hoy en consejos mios...Vive y deja vivir...nos leemos :)**


End file.
